


You Say It's Cause You're Beautiful You Say You're Numb Inside But I Can't Agree

by Anne_Hathagay



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Autistic! Cheryl, Multi, Penelope Didn’t Kill Featherhead, Season 3 Episode 4: The Midnight Club, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_Hathagay/pseuds/Anne_Hathagay
Summary: I've no idea what to put for z summary so here are the saliant facts Penelope and Alice date after the events of the Midnight Club. Please read it it's good
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Veronica Lodge, Jason Blossom/Cole Murphy, Penelope Blossom/Alice Cooper, Polly Cooper/Alyssa Scott, Toni Topaz/Cheryl Blossom
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. The Midnight Club

In the girls bathroom

Alice reapplies her makeup next to Hermione and Sierra as Penelope walks in. ‘How can she look so hot while being so nerdy? She invented a new style, nerdy cute. Good God I’m a disaster lesbain.” Alice thinks to herself

“Well, well, well. I thought I heard a party in here.” Penelope pushes her glasses up her nose. “Hall passes ladies.” She holds out her hand as Hermione hands hers to Penelope

“Oh, it’s up your ass, Penelope.” Alice retorts. ‘Nice going genius.’ her inner voice chastises as Penelope scoffs. ‘Great now she hates you.’

“Classy as always Alice Smith. Just curious, were you born with that mouth, or is it something Southside mothers give to their bastards babies?” Penelope asks. ‘Shut up! Or this girl will never like you!’ Penelope’s inner voice chastises as Hermione gasps putting her hands to her mouth 

“Wow.” Sierra comments as the two square up before Alice slaps Penelope 

“You trashy bitch.” Penelope snaps back dropping her clipboard to the floor before she slaps Alice right back the two begin wrestling 

‘You two are fucking unbelievable.’ their inner voices groan. 

‘You know if this were some sappy romantic comedy this would be their first kiss.’ Penelope’s inner voice says

‘You know you’re right.’ Alice’s inner voice confirms

In the boy’s locker room

“Come on, FP. It's Bulldog tradition.” Marty says

“Streak, streak, streak…!” The team chants

“My arms in a cast, Mantle.” FP argues

“Doesn’t matter.” Marty counter argues

“Come on, Marty, I’m not doing it.” FP snaps 

“I’ll go with you.” Fred says

“Freddy Andrews. Why? You’re not even on our team.” FP points out

“No, but the baseball team got me to streak last year and it got me some serious cred with the ladies.” Fred counter points. “Run fast enough and all they’ll see is a blur.” He whispers as a smile spread across his and FP’s faces they run out of the locker room ditching their clothes as they go

In the detention room

“Welcome… to Saturday detention.” Mr Featherhead smiles looking at the gathered group of six individuals. “Alice Smith?” Alice raises her hand. “Hermione Gomez?” Hermione raises her hand. “Penelope Blossom?” Penelope raises her hand. “Fred Andrews.” Fred stops spinning his drum sticks for a moment and raises his hand. “Sierra Samuels?” Sierra raises her fist in a sign of respect. “Forsythe Pendelton Jones, Jr.” FP raises his uncasted arm. “While you’re here today, you will not talk.” He sets a pad of paper in front of Alice who gives him a sneering look. “You will not play.” He sets more paper in front of Fred and confiscates his drumsticks. “You will not move.” He gestures to the entire room with Fred’s confiscated drumsticks as Fred passes along paper to Penelope who passes it to Sierra. “I don’t even want you to breathe.” He locks the drumsticks in the desk drawer. Sierra clears her throat. “Yes.” Featherhead nods to Sierra

“What if we have to pee?” Sierra asks

“You hold it, Miss. Samuels.” He gives Sierra a pointed look. “And at the end of the day, you will deliver a one thousand word essay as to why you are here today.” The group collectively groans. “I will be right down the hall, in my office, all day long. ‘Cause I got nothing better to do.” Featherhead bitches as he exits the room

Later

Alice scratches her initials into the wood of the windowsill with her switchblade in an attempt to get Penelope to come over to stop her if only so they could share a moment of closeness. “Dude, can you not?” Fred asks exasperatedly 

“Dude, can you bite me?” Alice retorts going back to her activity

“Oh, my God. Shh!” Penelope snaps

“Psst. Sierra.” Tom calls from the door

“Sit down. We’ll get in trouble.” Penelope chastises as Sierra crosses the room and kisses Tom

“Tommy.” Sierra says as they kiss

“Brought you some sustenance.” Tom holds up the white paper bag from Pop’s

“Thank you.” Sierra takes the bag

“I love you.” Tom says stroking her vibrant curls. “I’ll see you tonight, okay?”

“Okay.” Sierra confirms as they kiss before Tom leaves with a wave

“Sierra. You and Tom Keller?” Fred asks. “Guys we’ve gone to the same school together since kindergarten. How is we don’t know anything about each other?”

“We’re not friends. Cliques don’t cross-pollinate. Haven’t you seen Heathers?” penelope asks the sea of blank faces

“Well, we’ve got six more hours to kill, and no one to impress. How about a round of Secrets and Sins?” Sierra suggests

They all sit in a circle. Seated FP, Fred, Hermione, Sierra, Penelope and Alice. Alice was trying not to freak out at the idea of being close to Penelope. “Tommy and I have been dating for a few months now.” Sierra confess

“Why secretly?” Hermione asks

“Our parents don’t want their children dating someone so… different. To use their euphemism of choice.” Sierra confirms

“My mom’s all up in my relationships, too. You know, Hiram Lodge?” Hermione asks

“Uh, yes. Dude is ripped.” Fred says

“And a petty criminal.” Penelope adds

“He’s a self starter who provides for his family. But to my mom, he’s a scrub. ese es el camino al sueño americano. “This is the American dream, mija.” What dream? She cleans hotel rooms in that stupid Five Seasons, sixteen hour a day. Hiram’s got the right idea. Get out of Riverdale. No matter what you have to do.” Hermione continues

“Yeah. except… Riverdale’s not the problem. Me? I wanna stay here my whole life.” Fred says as Sierra chuckles

“That how long it’ll take you to decide between music or baseball?” Alice asks 

“Our minor league is solid. And we’re close enough to the city to play music gigs. This town’s got it all. Could even see myself running for mayor one day.” Fred says

“Ugh. nightmare job. Why not shoot for something bigger? You can do all that in a real metropolis.” Sierra counter poses

“Yeah, except look after my dad. He’s sick. Real sick. And he took care of me my whole life, so, now it’s my turn.” Fred confesses as Hermione puts a comforting hand on his knee. “Alice you’re up what’s your deepest, darkest secret?”

‘Oh, god, what’d I do?’ Alice thinks to herself panic setting in her chest

“Um…” Alice starts

“Lets skip her.” Hermione suggest noting the panic on her face

“Come on, Alice, tell them about the time you set fire to a dumpster on the Southside.” FP insists

“Why don’t you tell them that you actually live in Sunnyside Trailer Park?” Alice bites back

“I thought you lived on Elm Street.” Penelope says

“Yeah. of course. Because it’s what Forsythe wants you to believe. You parade around school in your varsity jacket like a Northsider. Don’t kid yourself. You’ll never escape the Southside. You’re gonna end up just like your dad. Downing six packs in your double wide.” Alice smirks

“Maybe, but I’m not gonna hit my kid.” A dull blow hits the group like a freight train with no breaks. “Not like my old man hits me. I told him I didn't wanna join his gang. That I wanted to be the first Jones to go to college. He didn’t like that.” FP holds up his cast

“Okay. guess that just leaves me. Fair is fair. The Blossoms. They’re… terrible people.” Penelope confesses

“But, Penelope, you’re a Blossom.” Hermione says confusion on her face

“No I’m not. Not really. I grew up at the Sisters of Quiet Mercy orphanage.” Penelope admits

“Oh, my God, Penelope. That place has, like, violated humanitarian code.” Sierra comforts

“When I was eight, the Blossom’s came and asked to see all the redheaded children. The next thing I knew I was leaving with them. I was so excited. I very quickly realised this was not an altruistic adoption. I was being groomed. First to be Clifford’s sister. Then, eventually, his life companion.every second away from that house, even today, is a relief. But I fell in love with someone else. A girl. Now say what you will but I feel this intense animal magnetism whenever I’m around her. It’s so different from when I'm around Clifford he doesn’t care about me. He frequently dates other girls and lies to his mother. But I really like this girl.” Penelope confesses

‘Holy shit! This is huge. She likes girls. Penelope Blossom likes girls!’ Alice thinks to herself

“Why are you still living there?” Hermione asks

“They’re my family.” Penelope says

“That’s not family. That’s basically incest. It’s disgusting.” Hermione barters

“At least I’m not cleaning up other people’s toilets like your mom.” Penelope insults 

“Well at least she has class. She's not stealing child brides from orphanages.” As Hermione and Penelope throw themselves at each other

“Not again!” Alice groans with the roll of her eyes

“Congratulations. You all just upped your sentence from one saturday detention to four.” Featherhead says as Penelope sighs and her nose crinkles int that cute way Alice loves but secretly hides

At lunch time

The group shares food. Fred offers half a sandwich to the hungry FP as the entire group moves their chairs to sit together slowly watching as the bravado falls away and they become unlikely but fast friends. Alice and Penelope found themselves falling deeper in love with each other unaware the other was feeling the same way

A couple weeks later

Alice carves the others' names into the windowsill next to her as Hermione sets about breaking into the desk in the detention room. “What are you doing?” Penelope asks

“Yesterday Mrs. Crabapple took my Game Lad, and she locked it up in here, so, I’m getting it back.” Hermione says opening the drawer with an almighty pull

“That’s vandalism.” Penelope gasps as Hermione throws Fred his drumsticks and takes back her Game Lad

“Holy crap. Crabapple’s been hoarding our stuff for decades.” Sierra takes out a blue lidded box. Gryphons and Gargoyles

“I've heard of this game before.” Penelope says looking at the box. “We shouldn’t play it. It doesn’t belong to us.” She cradles the box in her arms

“Gryphons and Gargoyles.” FP reads the title aloud. “Thought this was an urban legend.”

“I heard some kids have been playing at Seaside.” Fred says tapping his drumsticks against his pulse point

“I heard one of them had a heart attack and died.” Hermione adds

“In that case… we definitely have to play it, right?” Alice asks

“An ancient evil, long forgotten to this world, has awoken. His name? The Gargoyle King. Defeat him, and receive the supreme reward.” Penelope reads from the manual aloud

“Okay, but how do we defeat him?” FP asks tapping his pencil against his sneaker

“It looks like the person with the manual, me, is the Game Master. I’ll guide you through quests, and you complete them, until you “ascend to the next level.” But first pick your characters.” Penelope gestures to the character cards with their respective pieces

“I pick the Sorceress. Maybe I can make all you nerds disappear.” Alice jokes picking up the Sorceress card

“I pick the Thief. I’ve always wanted to be free of moral reasoning.” Hermione looks at the Thief card

“Well, as the voice of the people, I choose the Siren.” Sierra reads the Siren card

“Deadeye. Sick.” FP comments

“Fred, we all know you’re the Radiant Knight.” Penelope says as Fed picks up the Radiant Knight card

“Cling to the ideals of hope, justice, and righteousness.” Fred reads aloud. “I don’t know it seems kinda…” 

Perfect for you.” Alice finishes

“Borning.” Hermione jokes

“Now pay attention. “Welcome, brave adventurers to Eldervair, realm of Gryphons and Gargoyles.” Lady Smith, please pick a quest card.” Penelope gestures to the stack in front of them

“Free the souls of the undead.” Alice reads aloud bored

“You’re standing at the top of Necromancer Alley.” Penelope reads aloud as Alice rolls the dice

Later 

“You approach a well at the centre of Arcana Maze. The hedges grow behind you seasling off the exit.” Penelope reads aloud

“I’m gonna toss my Gildite coin.” FP calls flipping the coin. “Please be heads.” He begs as the coin spins through the air landing on heads

“A geyser, burst depositing the scroll in your hand.” Penelope rads providing the outcome of the quest

“Nicely done Squire Pendleton.” Hermione high-fives FP. “Is it too late to start another round?”

“Not at all. Might I suggest we kick things up a notch? Take things off board?” Penelope suggests flipping through the book looking for a specific quest

“You mean, like, run around school with Featherhead down the hall?” Fred asks

“He takes a nap after lunch.” Alice states

“I’m in.” Sierra says as Penelope finds the quest she’s looking for

“This one. The Wedding Stone, this requires pairs.” Penelope says. “So, Squire Pendlton, Madam H. Sir Frederick, Lady Smith. I hid a gemstone from Thornhill in this building. First pair to find it and show it to Sierra gets to keep it.” Both pairs leave the room Alice and Fred turning one way FP and Hermione another. “Looks like it’s just you and me for a while Sierra. Shall we pillage the cafeteria?”

“Why those specific pairings, Penelope?” Sierra asks

“Because, well, because Alice is the girl I’m in love with. She’s the one I'm quote-un-quote “hot for” But she doesn’t like me she’s got a thing for FP.” Penelope sighs

“So you set those pairings up to make FP fall in love with Alice? Instead of you? Girl your logic is fucked.” Sierra comments

In the student lounge

“How do we know if we’re even close?” FP searches high and low with Hermione

“We let our love guide us.” Hermione jokes

“Yeah or the Gargoyle King.” FP looks at the Gargoyle King statue sat on top of the vending machine taking it down he looks inside the machine. “Hey.” He points to the stone inside the machine. “Come on. Ready?” 

“Yeah.” Hermione nods as the two rock the machine causing the stone to fall out and into the tray

“Oaky.” FP reaches in and takes the stone out, Hermione laughs and claps her hands as FP holds up the stone triumphantly. “M’lady.” He smirks handing the stone to Hermione who turns it thrice in hand. “You know I've been thinking of asking you something.” He leans closer before Hermione pushes FP away. “What the hell, Hermione?”

“You were gonna kiss me.” Hermione says

“No. I wasn't.” FP lies

“This is a role playing game. I’m not actually into you FP.” Hermione says

In the Blue & Gold room

“Alice are you okay?” Fred asks

“No. I have to confess something and it has to stay between us.” Alice says staring darkly at the other boy

“Okay. Whatever comes out of your mouth stays in my head.” Fred says. “Unless you killed someone.”

“I’m in love with Penelope. And I don't know if she loves me back.” Alice confesses

“I think she does.” Fred comforts

“You think so?” Alice asks

“Oh, I know so. The Radiant Knight Sir Frederick the Great always knows.” He says in a mock British accent

“That was the worst British accent I’ve ever heard!” Alice laughs a bright jovial laugh

“Shut up. So tell me about her.” Fred says pushing Alice lightly. “What are her best qualities?”

“The way her nose crinkles when she laughs, the way she’s so commanding and bossy, the way she walks around exuding confidence. Her clothes, God, Sir Fred, her clothes. How can someone so nerdy dress so unbelievably cute?” Alice gushes

“You really like her don’t you, Lady Smith?” Fred says wrapping his arm around her

“God, and when she calls me “Lady Smith'' I'm always afraid I’ll melt into the ground in puddle of raging lesbain girl crush.” Alice admits her cheeks tinged pink

“Come on fellow quester we still have a stone to find for the wedding, Lady Smith.” Fred says in his best narrator voice jumping to his feet

“Let us fly across the plains of fair Eldervair to find the stone, Sir Frederick.” Alice jumps to her feet as they canter pretending they’re riding a pair of horses

In the detention room

Sierra subtly leaves the window slightly unlatched as she goes to leave class

Later

The group climbs through the window for another night of playing G&G

In the costume closet

FP places a crown on his head and dons a fur vest before Fred tosses him the other sword as they have mock sword fight around the closet meanwhile Hermione finishes lacing up a pair of thigh high boots, Penelope pulls on a red satin coat which Alice definitely approved of, while Sierra pulled on the top half of a mermaid costume paired with a seashell crown and a dagger, while Hermione took a liking to a pair of curved daggers and Alice dressed in a black coat and crown paired with a decorated hockey stick while Penelope wielded an old cane which she used like mace 

In the corridor

The whole group walks down the hall arm in arm dressed like their characters as Fred and Hermione kiss while FP and Alice link arms much like Penelope and Sierra. Alice felt a pang of sadness that she wasn’t the one linked arms with Penelope then they hear noise like boys laughing. “Do you guys hear that?” Fred asks as FP draws his sword twirling it once in his hands as they stalk closer to the noise, the others raising their weapons and guards too. 

“Surrender.” FP orders leveling his blade as they round the corner on Hiram, Tom, Marty and Daryl they all yell out raising their weapons

“Hermione?” Hiram asks

“Hiram?” Hermione asks in return

“Sierra?” Tom asks

“Tommy?” Sierra asks in return

“Are you guys playing G&G too?” Both groups ask all at once

“Have been for about a week now.” Hiram confesses

“Daryl Doiley found it in the restricted section of the library.” Tom adds

“Relinquish your Game Master duties.” Daryl orders raising his staff

“Make me heathen!” Penelope snaps raising her own weapon

During school hours

Every member of the Midnight Club pulled the same folded worn piece of paper from their locker. “Members of the Midnight Club, come to the detention room tonight.” Sierra reads aloud

“Rise to the challenge.” Hermione continues

“And ascend to the next level of the game.” Alice reads

“Hell, yeah.” Marty exclaims hitting Darryl lightly in the chest

“Eagerly yours, the Gargoyle King.” FP notes the name it’s signed under

In the detention room

“Welcome to the Ascension Party. Find the chalices. Flip the Gryphon coin for your fate. Drink from the chalices, and meet your destiny. The successful among you will ascend to the third level.” Penelope reads aloud

“Sounds simple enough.” Tom comments

“Not much of a party.” Hermione comments as Hiram takes a Fizzle Rocks packet from inside his belt. 

“So why don’t we make it one?” Hiram pours some Fizzle Rocks into his mouth and takes a swig of the soda

“What’s that Hiram?” Hermione stares at the packet

“Fizzle Rocks. They’re new. Just hit the streets.” Hiram answers as he passes them round everyone takes them except Alice who passes on them, slipping them into her pocket, owing to not feeling well and would cite if anyone asked why she didn't they need at least one sober person in case anyone came snooping around Marty howls raising his nunchucks above his head as the others leave. 

“Kudos on the whole Ascension Party thing. Very rad.” Darryl comments

“Me? I thought you set all this up. It was like this when I got here.” Penelope returns

“No. Wasn’t me.” Darryl lies

In the music room

The night's festivities begin with an impromptu concert by the Fred Heads with Fred on lead guitar and vocals, Sierra on backing vocals and bass, FP on drums, Alice on synth keyboard and backing vocals and Hermione on backing vocals. Alice smiles slightly at the sight of Penelope’s nerdy dance style

Fred:  
“I lie awake and dread the lonely nights  
I'm not alone  
I wonder if these heavy eyes  
Can face the unknown”

Sierra:  
“When I close my eyes I realize  
You'll come my way  
I'm standing in the night alone”

Alice, Fred, Hermione, and Sierra:  
“Forever together, oh”

“We're the dream warriors  
Don't want to dream no more  
We're the dream warriors  
And maybe tonight  
Maybe tonight you'll be gone”

Alice:  
“I feel the touch come over me  
I can't explain  
I hear the voices callin' out  
Callin' my name”

Hermione:  
“It's the same desire to feel the fire  
That's comin' your way  
I'm standing in the night alone”

Alice, Fred, Hermione, and Sierra:  
“Forever together, oh”

“We're the dream warriors  
Don't want to dream no more  
We're the dream warriors  
Maybe tonight you'll be gone  
We're dream warriors  
Ain't gonna dream no more  
And maybe tonight  
Maybe tonight you'll be gone”

[guitar break]

In the detention room 

Alice walks in to find Sierra and Penelope as well as Marty and Hermione making out Darryl and Hiram wrestling in the middle of the room and Fred, FP and Tom laughing their asses off Alice ran off hand clamped over her mouth

“We're the dream warriors”

In the girls bathroom

Alice finishes emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet when the lights flicker off and a pair of red ones turn on to reveal two chalices and a Gryphon coin each cup emblazoned by one of the two Gryphon coin symbols and written on the walls was ‘flip for your fate’ with the same three symbols the more Alice looks the more the words and the symbols appear

Outside the girls bathroom

There’s shouts and whoops of her high friends and questmates as well as her crush who if she was she’d confess to and pass it off as being high. Then she hears another noise the sound of flies floating around something sh turns the corner and saw a fella dressed in a long tattered robe with a necklace made from old rope adorned with wood and what was either human finger bones or animal bones on his back where a pair of woven wooden wings and on his head a wicker mask shaped like a Gargoyle head a crown of thorns sits atop the mask the Gargoyle King growls and Alice begins to panic in a way she hasn’t felt since she first saw Penelope, Alice turns and sees a flashlight shining through the front door of the school she ducks behind a column as Featherhead enters the school she watches him walk away down the corridor before slipping out of the open door and into the night

In the students lounge

Alice enters sick to her stomach as to what she saw last night not the drugs or the antics of her friends and quest mates but whoever was masquerading behind the Gargoyle King mask

In Miss Bell’s office

Alice arrives outside of Principal Featherheads office fully intent on confessing to what she had done leaving out the other members of the Midnight Club. “His is Principal Featherhead in?” Alice asks 

“Not yet.” Miss Bell answers. “He should be in later, if you want an appointment. Are you okay, Alice? Do you wanna see the nurse?” a gnawing feeling sets in the pit of Alice’s stomach as she turns and leaves

In the hallway

“Hermoine. Thank god. I’ve… I’ve got this bad feeling.” Alice places her hands on Hermione’s shoulders. “Were things okay last night?”

“You didn't hear?” Hermione peers over her glasses her eyes becoming slightly sad

“I knew it. What happened?” Alice adjusts her bag strap

“FP was supposed to tell you.” Hermione sighs her eyes growing sadder still

“Tell me what?” Alice pushes

“Fred's dad. He died while we were at the Ascension Party last night. Fred found him when he got home.” Hermione’s voice falters as she delivers the news

At Pop’s

Sierra, Alice, Fred, FP, Penelope and Hermione share a booth at Pop’s undrunk milkshakes in front of them. Hermione resting her head on Fred’s shoulder. “It was a beautiful service, Fred.” Sierra comforts

“I should’ve been there when he…” Fred starts sighing when the words won’t come

“You have to stop beating yourself up, man.” FP comforts his eyes dark and stormy

“There’s nothing you could’ve done. He was sick.” Hermione insists looking up at Fed

“And he died alone. Because I was high, running around school like an idiot with you guys.” Fred snaps sadly pushing Hermione away`

“Fred.” Hermione soothes

“Look, between this and Featherhead going MIA, we’re all a little on edge.” Penelope comforts

“I saw him that night… at the school. During the Ascension Party, I saw Featherhead. The next morning he was gone.” Alice confesses. “Did anyone else run into him? Do we tell someone?”

“You didn’t… see… anything!” Penelope insists in a low whisper gripping Alice’s hand and Alice is afraid she may die right then and their melt right into the floor at Pop’s

“Penelope.” Alice says

“Nobody did.” Penelope insists letting go of Alice’s hand. Do you want the finger pointed at us because we happened to be doped up and trespassing on the night Featherhead disappeared? We don’t know what, if anything, happened to him. And no one else knows we were there. So we keep our mouths shut. Agreed? Agreed?”

In the hallway

Alice walks through the hallway batting away the flies, her nose wrinkling at the smell like something rotting in Riverdale High she comes across the janitor’s closet where group of flies are buzzing around the janitor unlocks the closet and out falls principal Featherhead’s rotting, blue lipped corpse the same three symbols carved into the door as the entire Midnight Club react to the corpse Hermione performs the standard Christian sign

In the detention room

The entire Midnight Club is gathered as Alice enters the room. “There was blue liquid in the chalices when I saw them. Featherhead’s corpse had blue lips. And the police said he had poison in his system. What did you guys do to him?” Alice asks darting her eyes around her fellow questmates, her friends and crush

“What do you mean, what did we do? You were there, too, Alice.” Penelope accuses

“And you’re the only one who saw him.” Hiram adds

“Because you guys were tripping. And who was even wearing that insane Gargoyle King costume anyway?” Alice asks as Darryl subtly wipes a bead of sweat off his brow

“What are you talking about? We were all in our normal outfits.” Sierra argues

“And the chalices were empty.” Marty adds

“The Lady Smith doth protest a little too much, methinks.” FP states

“Yeah. Pretty convenient that you left early. Why don't you tell us what you did to Featherhead.” Hermione adds turning this into a lynch mob against Alice

“Wait. this is ridiculous. Fred, you’re the Radiant Knight. You always do the right thing. You’ll go to the cops with me, right?” Alice begs

“We’re not going to the cops!” Darryl snaps

“Why suddenly such a rule breaker Doiley? Maybe you killed him?” Alice suggests

“And how did I kill him, pray tell? With our magic chalices?” Darryl says with a scoff

“Yeah. The goblets were full when I puked in the bathroom. Maybe you or Penelope poisoned them when you set up the quest together.” Alice accuses

“Except for I didn’t set up the quest.” Penelope gets up. “Neither did Darryl. We were just as in the dark as the rest of you.” Penelope believes Darryl’s lie he told her on Ascension Night. Only Darryl knew although it would later be revealed that he was the Gargoyle King, he poisoned the chalices. He was in love with Penelope and planted to ascend with her

“Guys the chalices were just sitting there. Any one of us could’ve drank from them. So, whoever invited us to Ascension Night was trying to kill one or more of us.” Alice theorises

“Then we have to destroy the game so that it can’t be traced back to us.” Sierra insists

“The manuals. We destroy the manuals, we can scatter everything else.” FP states drawing up a plan

“I’ll handle the dice.” Sierra volunteers which would come to be abandoned in a Monopoly box

“I’ve got the chalices.” Hermione volunteers which now reside among the other trophies in the cabinet

“I’ll dispose of the manual.” Penelope volunteers which would be thrown in Sweetwater River where it would never be found

“And I’ll burn our copy.” Alice states

“Right. Everyone spit. We’re making a pact.” FP orders as everyone spits on their hands. “From this moment on, no one talks about Gryphons and Gargoyles. It’s a secret. Forever. To the grave.” 

“To the grave.” The others repeat as they shake hands sealing the spit pact

And that was it the end of the Midnight Club from strangers to friends to strangers again. But Alice never forgot and she knew that one day maybe she would be with Penelope in the way she wanted to be. But maybe that day would come sooner than she thought


	2. Chapter 2

It was just after Principal Featherhead died that she finally realises Penelope only truly misses one member of the Midnight Club. Alice Smith. The blonde with a bad attitude who when you break the surface has a softer side so one night, after weeks of planning Penelope sneaks out. Down to the Southside somewhere she was told never to go by Roseanne but Penelope doesn’t care she’s a girl on a mission she doesn’t love Clifford that’s just an act. A mask she’s been wearing seventeen years. But now she’s done hiding. She scours the southside eventually ending up outside Sunnyside Trailer park. She moves using the cover of darkness till she comes to the Smith’s trailer; she scours the perimeter of the trailer till she finds Alice’s bedroom creeping a hand up; she raps lightly on the window as she hears the mattress springs creak. “Ptsss!” Penelope hisses drawing Alice to the window. “Boo!” She leaps up at Alice as she leans her head out of the window Alice reels hitting her head on the half open window

“Ow!” She yelps clutching the back of her head

“Sorry.” Penelope says sheepishly. “Are you okay?”

“What are you doing here?!” Alice hisses. “The Midnight Club is over!” She reminds as she helps Penelope inside her bedroom

“We may have sworn to never speak of that game again but I came to do this.” Penelope says before kissing Alice bruisingly for the first few seconds Alice doesn’t return the kiss but then Alice begins to return the kiss as both girls melt and moan into the kiss finally break for air 

“Wow.” Alice murmurs

“Wow indeed.” Penelope nods as the sound of someone moving through the trailer can be heard

“You have to hide. Now!” Alice insists as Penelope dives off the bed and under it

“What was that?” Lennie Smith asks

“I don’t know.” Alice lies with a shrug

“Goodnight.” Lennie says walking out of the room as Penelope suppresses her urge to scream at the spider crawling it’s way up her body

“Spider.” She whimpers from under the bed 

“Don’t tell me master of gothic horror Miss Penelope Blossom is afraid of a spider?” Alice asks pulling the redhead out from under the bed and flick the spider off her

“I fucking detest spiders. Hideous fucking furry things.” Penelope pouts

“Oh, and cursing too. Who knew goodie two shoes Penelope Blossom could have a secret bad girl side.” Alice smirks stroking the redheads face

“Only for you. Can I kiss you again?” Penelope asks

“Go ahead.” Alice says as the two close the distance kissing again as fireworks explode behind both girls eyes

“I think I don’t love Clifford.” Penelope says as the two break apart

“I think you’re right.” Alice says stroking Penelope’s soft red hair

“Will you be my girlfriend?” Penelope asks shyly

“I’d be honoured.” Alice beams 

“Do you wanna go see a movie tomorrow after school?” Penelope asks her confidence growing

“Of course I do.” Alice says her beam still on her face

Outside the movie theatre

“Hey.” Alice calls waving to Penelope

“Hey.” Penelope says giving Alice a hug that could be passed off as friendly 

“What movie do you wanna see?” Alice asks when they break the hug

“Uh, why don’t you pick?” Penelope suggests

“Uh, how do you feel about action movies? And Batman?” Alice asks

“Hey, who doesn't think Michelle Pfeiffer is hot?” Penelope asks in whisper

“I know right.” Alice laughs

In the theatre

Alice and Penelope both reach into the bucket their fingers brush together as they pull a handful out they blush and chuckle as they eat their handfuls of popcorn. 

Outside the theatre

“I had a great time today.” Alice admits smiling at Penelope

“I did too.” Penelope says as they come to a stop outside Sunnyside.

“Well this is me.” Alice says

“I’m going to kiss you now.” Penelope confess

“Then do it.” Alice orders as Penelope leans in kissing her their kiss deepens tongues begin to explore each others mouths

“We should stop before this goes any further.” Penelope says wiping her sweaty palms

“You’re right. I wanna deflower you but not on the dirt outside of Sunnyside.” Alice confess

“I’ll see you at school tomorrow.” Penelope smiles

So that was how it want with stolen glances and brushed fingertips at the movies and stolen kiss in the janitors closet or under bleacher 

Under the bleachers

“I think I’m ready.” Penelope says breaking their steamy makeout session

“Ready for what, my love?” Alice asks

“Ready to go all the way with you babe.” Penelope corrects taking Alice’s hand in hers

“Wait really? Because I’m willing to wait all night.” Alice comforts

“I’m ready. I’m so ready.” Penelope says 

“Okay meet me at the motel on Cornwallis this weekend.” Alice squeezes Penelope’s hand comfortingly

“I’ll see you there.” Penelope plants a chaste kiss on Alice’s cheek

On Cornwallis outside the motel

Penelope’s phone bleeps with a text message. “Come to room three. XOXO. Alice.” It reads

Outside room three

“Alice it’s me.” Penelope says knocking on the door

“Hello my love.” Alice says scantily dressed in white lingerie

“Wow.” Penelope states pushing Alice into the room kissing her as she goes

“Are you ready, babe?” Alice asks nipping Penelope’s ear

“Yes I am.” Penelope says pushing Alice onto the bed. “Tonight I’m in charge.”

“Punish me, mistress Penelope.” Alice moans as her panties are flooded with wetness

“You’ve been a bad girl. I guess I’ll have to punish you.” Penelope says raising her hand and spanking Alice hard

“Harder, Mistress.” Alice moans

“You don’t get to make demands. So now I have to shut you.” PEnelope says wrenching off Alice’s panties bundling them up and stuffing them in her mouth. “Now where was i? Oh yes.” Penelope shoves two fingers into Alice’s dripping pussy Alice moans slightly through her gag as Penelope adds a third finger Alice reaches up behind her back unclasping her bra as Penelope pulls off her T-shirt unclasping her bra revealing her boobs to Alice bending down Penelope takes one of Alice’s nipples into her mouth swirling her tongue around the erect peak

“Oh, my God!” Alice moans breathily squirming under Penelope

“Stop moving!” Penelope snaps Pushing harder against Alice curling her fingers into ALice’s pussy hitting her G-spot

“Oh, God I’m gonna…” Alice pants out before an orgams rips through her body like a tidal wave she squirms and spasms as her orgasm contiues to hit her like tidal wave

“Did you enjoy that sweetheart?” Penelope asks stroking Alice’s slightly sweaty hair

“I did, mommy.” Alice says smirking slyly

“I think it’s time you return the favour. Get on your knees and pleasure mommy. Use your tongue.” Penelope says as Alicde gets off the bed onto her knees and removes Penelope’s plaid skirt and her panties before showing her tongue into Penelope’s white hot, tight snatch. “Wow.” Penelope murmurs as Alice’s magic tongue begins to swipe through her folds feeling the strength leave her legs Penelope slowly walks back and falls onto the bed as Alice sucks Penelope’s clit into her mouth and that begins to tighten Penelope’s coil as her orgasm thunders down towards her. “I’m… I’m gonna…” Penelope doesn’t finish her sentence as an orgasm tears through her entire body as she begins to shake and moan as white spots dance in her eyes

“Was it good, mommy?” Alice asks as the two climb into bed

“It was perfect.” Penelope says snuggling into Alice’s chest as Alice begins to run her fingers up and down Penelope’s porcelain arm just featherlight touches

“I wanted to apologize.” Alice says running her fingers up and down Penelope’s arm a featherlight touch

“For what?” Penelope asks looking up at the other girl

“For slapping you in the girls bathroom when we got detention.” Alice admits

“I forgive you. I shouldn’t have slapped you either.” Penelope returns giggling when Alice’s fingers continue to drag up her porcelain skin

“So what do we do now?” Alice asks

“I mean I guess come out. Whenever you're ready to go public.” Penelope says

“I’ll wait forever for you, my love.” Alice promises giving Penelope a chaste kiss


	3. Chapter 3

At Thornhill

“Mother, can we talk?” Penelope asks looking at Roseanne sitting by the fire

“What is it, my child?” Rose asks gesturing to the chair opposite her

“I don’t… wanna marry Clifford. He’s a wonderful son and brother but I don’t love him. And I can't in good conscience marry him. I love Alice. She’s perfect. I wanna spend the rest of my life with her. I wanna be at the wheel of my own destiny.” Penelope says

“You deviant child! You must learn to be a good wife! No more of this choosing your own destiny nosesene!” Rose says dragging Penelope by her red hair out to pair of stony faced white scrubbed orderlies who push her into the car and take off driving to the Sisters of Quiet Mercy

Meanwhile at the Cooper house

“Look Hal this can’t go on. I don’t love you. I love Penelope.” Alice says at this Hal turns angry

“When are you gonna get it through your thick Southie skull? You're my girl.” He tries to kiss her, shoving his tongue down her throat. Alice pushes him away. “We belong together so I convinced my parents to get you the help you need to see that.” Two orderlies enter the room and drag Alice outside and into the van

Outside the Sisters of Quiet Mercy

“Welcome back Penelope. It seems you have a discipline problem and that you’re acting deviant. There’s a few like you. Take your stuff and then Sister Woodhouse will show you to your room.” Sister Agatha says

“Then what?” Penelope asks picking up her suitcase

“Then we begin your reeducation.” Agatha says her smile, cold and evil Penelope knew exactly what this meant the Blossom’s had sent her here to make her “straight” again. Penelope didn’t care they could crush her, try and break her spirit, they could kill her for all she cared she just prayed for the love of any form of God out there that while she was here that those bastard Blossom’s didn’t hurt her Alice

Outside Penelope’s room

“Your roommate is already waiting for you. I believe you two went to the same school.” Agatha says as a glimmer of hope forms fluttering in her stomach and glimmers behind her eyes. She hoped it was someone nice as the door opened to the best kind of surprise there was Alice, her Alice sat on one of the two beds, both girls fought the urge to run and kiss each other dragging her suitcase inside the room she gives Alice a curt nod and a sly smirk as she begins unpacking her things once they hear the door swing shut with a heavy creek and clang the two fly off their beds kissing passionately fingers tangling in their hair Penelope’s threading through Alice’s golden locks Alice’s running through Penelope’s fiery ones

“What are you doing here? Did the Blossom’s send you here?” Penelope asks when they break for air

“No, the Cooper’s apparently Hal and I are meant to be.” Alice admits. “What about you?”

“Apparently the Blossom’s didn’t like my “choosing my own destiny” stunt. So they had me sent here to be made “not deviant” whatever that means.” Penelope retorts

“I want you to know I love you Pen.” Alice smiles

“I love you, too, my love.” Penelope returns

“So what happens now?” Alice asks realising that this wasn’t the optimal situation for their first “I love you’s” but you can’t change your fate. You can only manipulate it

“We begin our “reeducation” I guess. I just want you to know that no matter what they do to us. I will never stop loving you. I can promise you that.” Penelope says with a warm and caring smile which made Alice know Penelope would make a great mother one day

In the basement

“You two deviant children will drag all these bags of flour and stack them in the west corner of the room.” Agatha orders before slamming the heavy basement door

“We should probably get started then.” Alice says picking up the first bag of flour

A little while later 

Penelope hears a yelp followed by a resounding thud. “I’m okay!” Alice yells

“Are you sure, my love?” Penelope asks helping Alice to her feet brushing some of the dust and dirt off her dress Penelope leans in for another kiss as the door opens the two jump away like they’ve been electrocuted

“Foolish children, I said, “stack them in the south corner.” Move them. And listen more carefully next time.” Agatha says before slamming the heavy door again

“Motherfucker!” Alice groans

“Hey, babe, on the bright side you’re gonna have awesome biceps by the time this is over.” Penelope says trying to find a silver lining 

“All the better for protecting you with, my love.” Alice smirks as they lean up kissing each other chastely

In the movie room

The movie playing is telling them that homosexuality is wrong and they need to love the opposite gender. “We have to escape.” Penelope whispers leaning closer to Alice

“I heard rumour when we were at school about a tunnel kids like us use to sneak out. It comes out in Fox Forest; they use it for hookups.” Alice says

“Do you think we can find this tunnel?” Penelope asks

“We have to. I wanna spend the rest of my life with you.” Alice promises

“I do too.” Penelope promises

“All right everyone back to your rooms. Lights out.” Agatha orders

Inside Penelope and Alice’s room

Alice climbs into her bed as Penelope moves to climb into her own bed. “Aren’t you gonna snuggle with me my love?” Alice asks opening the covers to allow Penelope to join her in the bed. Penelope climbs over Alice as she wraps Penelope in warm hug Penelope the little spoon Alice the big spoon.

“This is the life.” Penelope sighs feeling a warmth in her chest 

“Are you comfy my love?” Alice asks squeezing Penelope a little tighter

“With you? Always.” Penelope says a smile enveloping her face

They wake up like that in the morning. “Hello, miss Smith.” Penelope purrs rolling over before planting series of light nibbling kisses on Alice’s face 

“Ugh, I’m awake. I’m awake.” Alice groans smiling at Penelope

“You look so cute like this. Your hair tousled and your face just, ugh, how can you look this perfect first thing in the morning?” Penelope asks with a smirk on her face

“Me? You should see yourself, missus.” Alice retorts stroking Penelope’s wild red mane

That’s how life went for almost two weeks forced to stack and move heavy objects forced to watch inherently heterosexual movies and forced to repent their sins before finally returning to their bed where they cuddled or occasionally made love

In the basement a couple of weeks later

“Today girls you're going to stack all these crates of corn in the east corner.” Agatha orders “accidently” leaving the door open

“This is it. This is our chance to escape.” Alice says pointing to the open door

“Let’s go.” Penelope says taking Alice by the hand and running into the corridor

In the corridor

“Where would the secret tunnel be?” Penelope puts her finger to her chin as they look at each other

“The service corridor!” They exclaim their eyes going wide

In the service corridor

“Look for anything out of the ordinary.” Alice says

“Does that count as out of the ordinary?” Alice says pointing to the heavy door set in the brick

“I’d guess so.” Penelope says opening the heavy door set into the brick

“Let’s go.” Alice says as the two climb the ladder up into the frigid night air

At the top of the ladder

Penelope exits first before pulling Alice up and into a bone crushing hug and a bruising kiss. “What do we do now?” She asks

“I know who can help us.” Alice says taking Penelope by the hand as the two run through the forest

In the forest

“Babe, where are we going?” Penelope asks allowing herself to be led by the hand through the forest

“To see an old friend.” Alice says being intentionally vague

At Sunnyside trailer park

“Come on, FP, open up.” Alice grumbles banging on the door of FP and his dads trailer

“Alice what are you doing here? And why are you dressed like you just escaped from the Sisters of Quiet Mercy?” FP asks opening the door

“I wouldn’t have come if it wasn’t really fucking urgent. Can we come in?” Alice asks

“Sure.” FP says stepping to the side to let Penelope and Alice inside the trailer

Insider the trailer

“Alice where have you been? How come no one heard from you for a fortnight?” FP asks looking at both girls

“The Cooper’s sent me to the Sisters to set me “straight” so that I could be with Hal.” Alice admits

“Oh, God you don’t know.” FP murmurs his eyes sad

“Know what Jones?” Alice asks 

“Uh, Alice, you're parents they’re dead. They died in an accident. They left everything to you.” FP says. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Penelope says hugging her girlfriend

“My parents are dead?” Alice sobs into Penelope’s shoulder

“Hey. I’m right here. I’m right here. Just let it out.” Penelope comforts running soothing hands up and down Alice’s back

“Is their trailer still here?” Alice asks between the tears

“Yeah. Like I said they left everything to you.” FP nods

“Would you like to see where I grew up?” Alice asks with a sniffly smile

“I mean I already saw your bed and the underside of it. But yes. I’d love to see your home.” Penelope says with a slight laugh

“Come on then my love.” Alice says taking Penelope by the hand 

Inside Alice’s trailer

“So this is my home.” Alice says gesturing to the double wide trailer.

“It’s cosy. I’d take this a million times over Thornhill.” Penelope confesses

“Then move in with me. Never go back there. Look, Pen, you’re the one for me. I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. Why shouldn’t this be the first step.” Alice shrugs

“Yes.” Penelope whispers

“What was that?” Alice asks turning to her redheaded girlfriend

“I said “yes.” You big dummy. Of course I’ll move in with you.” Penelope says planting a chaste kiss on Alice’s cheek

“Don’t mess with me here.” Alice warns 

“I’m not. Alice Cooper I have been in love with you ever since you swaggered into the halls of Riverdale High Serpent jacket, lacy top and all. I don’t think I’ll ever stop loving you. Sure we’ll fight. But every couple fights. And I’m gonna be there for every high and every low. Together we’ll beat them all.” Penelope promises taking Alice’s in her own 

“Now where do you wanna sleep?” Alice asks smiling up at Penelope

“With you my love.” Penelope smiles as Alice drags her by the wrist to her parent’s bedroom

“Will you hold me?” Alice asks stripping down to her bra and panties before getting onto the cold sheets

“Always my love.” Penelope says stripping down to her own bra and panties and climbing into bed with Alice hugging her close arms wrapped around Alice’s lithe waist

The next morning

“Good morning, my love.” Penelope whispers in her raspy morning voice

“What are we doing today?” Alice asks rolling over

“First we’re going to burn our smocks from the Sisters of Quiet Mercy then we’re going to visit your parent’s graves and recover some items I need from Thornhill.” Penelope says

Outside Penelope and Alice’s trailer

Both girls put their smocks into the metal trash can before pouring lighter fluid on them and dropping a match in watching as the smocks burn. “That was unbelievably satisfying.” Alice says

“I know. It’s weird. I feel more at home here in a damp trailer park on the Southside than I ever did in that Northside gothic horror show the Blossom’s call a mansion.” Penelope says

“You are home. Because I’m your home. And I’m never going anywhere.” Alice promises

In the cemetery

“Hey mom. Hey dad. I’m sorry I missed your funeral. I was trapped in basically hell. You can thank the Cooper’s for that. Hal is definitely insane. This is Penelope. She’s my girlfriend.” Alice says crouched in front of the headstones

“Hello, Mr. Smith. Mrs. Smith.” Penelope says

“Alice Smith? Penelope Blossom? I’m agent Don Briggs with the FBI. We’d like to ask you a few questions about the Sisters of Quiet Mercy.” He says

“What kind of questions?” Penelope asks

“You’re the first two to escape there for a long time. We need to know what goes on in that building.” Don says

“It’s conversion therapy for people like us. It’s horrific. They force us to do all sorts of things. They made us drag huge bags and boxes full of supplies. They gave us electroshock therapy. And injecting us with drugs, forced us to repent for our sins.” Penelope says

“Thank you that’s helpful.” Don says noting down the things Penelope just said

“So what's gonna happen now?” Penelope asks

“We’re gonna go into the Sisters of Quiet Mercy and shut it down.” Don says

“Good that place is vile. Agent while you’re here my family, the Blossom’s, they run drugs inside the maple syrups barrels. It’s heroin set inside the maple syrup brought down from the refineries in Montreal.” Penelope says

“Thank you for the tip, Miss. Blossom. We’ll take your tip and search the place on probable cause.” Don says

“Please don’t hurt my brother, Clifford, he never did everything. It’s my mother Roseanne and my father Oscar. They’re bringing the drugs in. you must have noticed a sharp increase in drugs pouring out of here? That’s the Blossom’s.” Penelope says

“Thank you. I promise your brother will not harmed.” Don promises

At Thornhill

“Penelope! Oh, my God, you’re still alive. What happened where have you been?” Clifford asks pulling his adoptive sister into a hug

“Roaseanne sent me to the Sisters of Quiet Mercy. Oh, Clifford this is my girlfriend. Clifford this is Alice, Alice this is my adoptive brother Clifford.” Penelope says

“It’s lovely to meet you. So, you are what…?” Clifford asks

“I’m gay, Clifford. And if you can’t accept that then I won’t be coming around here anymore.” Penelope says

“So where are you staying?” Clifford asks. “And of course I accept you. I’ll always accept you.” He hugs her

“I’m staying with Alice in our trailer. That's where I’ll staying from now on. I just came here for clothes and other stuff.” Penelope says 

“Of course, take whatever you want from your home.” Clifford says as Penelope runs in the house packing her bags

“Are you ready to go my love?” Alice asks kissing Penelope chastely

“I’m coming home. With you I’m always coming home.” Penelope smiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will say this I hate, hat, hate, physically hate the idea that parents would send their children to a place to fix something that isn’t broken. I wish that no one ever has to go through conversion therapy you’re not broken you’re perfect the way you are. Trans, lesbian and everything else in between you’re all awesome and deserve to be happy to me. Anyways I myself am non binary and panromantic. If anyone else feels brave share who you are in the comments.
> 
> Any hate will be deleted.


	4. Prom

At Riverdale High

“So senior prom?” Alice smirks

“Yes I’m on the prom committee.” Penelope says linking hands with Alice no loner afraid knowing that Alice would cut anyone down with her vicious words

“So who are you taking?” Alice asks

“I thought I’d go with Hermione.” Penelope watches Alice’s face fall. “I’m kidding of course I’m going with you. But you have to ask me first.” She laughs

In Alice and Penelope’s trailer

“Would you like to go to the prom with me?” Alice ask snuggled into Penelope's side

“Always. I’d love to go to the prom with you. I’ll always love to go to the prom with you.” Penelope says

In a classroom

“We have to help my sister.” Clifford says to his gathered friends

“Why should we help her?” Chris asks

“Because my mother tried to twist her. And I was awful to her as a boy. I need to make amends.” Clifford admits

“All right what’s the plan?” Angela asks

“Here it is…” Clifford starts

At the tux shop

“FP you cannot wear your stupid Serpent jacket to the prom. I’ll pay for your tux.” Clifford says

“No, it’s Serpent tradition I’m the King. I have to wear the jacket. But Penelope needs a tux to take Alice to the prom.” FP says wiggling his eyebrows jokingly

“Shut up, Squire Pendelton.” Penelope jokes pushing FP slightly

“So what are we doing today Miss. Blossom? Mr. Blossom?” The tailor asks

“Crushed velvet red, for both of us, Hargreaves.” Clifford says

“Very good sir.” Hargreaves says as he begins measuring both Penelope and Clifford. “What about him?” He gestures to FP

“He’s good.” Penelope says

In FP’s trailer

“How do I look?” Penelope asks pulling on the lapels

“Very good.” FP says. “Beer?” He offers a brown bottle

“I need it.” Penelope says taking and drinking long from it

In Alice and Penelope’s trailer

“That just about does it.” Racherl, FP’s mom, says zipping Alice’s dress

“How do I look?” Alice asks twirling slightly the ends of the dress flowing out

“I think Penelope is gonna love it.” Rachel says

Outside FP’s trailer

“Wow you look amazing.” Both girls confess at the same time blushing and giggling at each other

“I love you, Penelope Blossom.” Alice smiles

“I love you, too, Alice Smith.” Penelope smiles

“I am pretty hot.” Alice laughs

“You are so humble.” Penelope drawls sarcastically

“Come on, picture time.” Rachel says taking out her camera

“I can’t wait for you to see prom.” Penelope confesses

“You guys look amazing.” Rachel says taking a photos of the girls

“Thank you, Mrs Jones.” Penelope says with a smile

“Now you two have a great time. And be safe.” Rachel warns

“All right. We’ll see you later.” Alice says

“I got you something.” Penelope says taking out a corsage and putting it on Alice’s perfect lithe wrist

“I got this for you.” Alice says taking out her buttonhole and pinning it onto Penelope’s crushed red velvet lapel 

In the gym

“Wow this is perfect.” Alice comments looking at the decoration

“I can think of a few other things that are more beautiful.” Penelope remarks kindly

“This is amazing. You’re amazing. Can I kiss you?” Alice asks

“Of course. Go ahead lay one on me.” Penelope smirks pulling on the wings of her bow tie as Alice grabs her lapels and kisses her long and deep as Penelope place her hand on the small of her back taking the lead and dipping Alice deep before bringing her back and breaking the kiss

“Do you wanna dance? I know it’s traditional for the person in the south to ask for a dance but what about our relationship is traditional?” Alice laughs

“I’d love nothing more than to dance with you, the love of life, tonight.” Penelope smiles

Later

“Now for your prom king and queen. Your 1992 prom king is… Clifford Blossom.” A ripple of cheers breaks out from Clifford’s friends. “And now for the queen. Your 1992 prom queen is… Alice Smith.” Vice Principal Richards says as Alice walks numbly as her perfect girlfriend cheers for her from the crowd as the rest of Midnight Club join Alice in her cheer even FP from the back corner.

“I’m sorry, Vice Principal Richards , but I’m afraid I can’t accept this crown.” Clifford says

“Why not?” Vice Principal Richards asks

“Because there’s someone else who deserves it more. Penelope, sis, get up here!” Clifford calls as Penelope walks numbly up to the stage much her girlfriend as Clifford removed his crown and placed it on her head

“Clifford what are you doing?” Penelope asks in a whisper

“Something nice for a change.” Clifford smiles. “Ladies and gentlemen I give you your 1993 prom queens.” The room seems numb as they make a space for the couple to dance

“Are we gonna do this?” Alice asks in Penelope’s ear

“I do if you do.” Penelope says as Time After Time begins playing as the two twirl around the gym completely in their own world the music and their love for each other separating them from the whole gym as the song comes to an end Penelope grips Alice’s hand and takes off at a dead sprint out of the door before anyone can heckle or attack them

In the girls bathroom

“You know it’s funny this is where we first properly spoke before then it was just stolen glances. I love you. I’m so glad we won prom queens.” Penelope says

“I can think of nothing else I would rather win prom queen with.” Alice says 

“What do you say we blow this joint and go back to our trailer?” Penelope suggests wiggling her perfect eyebrows

“I’m always down to go back to our trailer.” Alice smirks


	5. Penelope joins the Serpents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow a double update. I felt bad so I gave you two chapters. This is a chapter I write when I rewatched chapter 35 and I thought if Alice is dating Penelope then why wouldn’t FP offer Penelope the chance? So I wrote it. Please tell me if it’s rubbish. I don’t care.

At Sunnyside Trailer Park

“Hey, kid, careful.” Penelope warns the little girl running around the trailer park with a huge stick

“Why would I need to be careful?” The little girl asks

“Cause if you trip you’ll probably end up hitting yourself in your face with this stick.” Penelope says

“What’s your name? I’m Rachel.” She says

“I’m Penelope. That’s a very pretty name. Where are your mom or dad?” She asks

“I’ll show you.” Rachel says

Outside Rachel’s trailer

“Hi. Sorry, I live with Alice Smith and I just thought I’d bring your daughter home.” Penelope says knocking on the door

“Thank you so much.” Rachel’s mother says

“It’s really no problem. Now, Rachel, no more running around with big sticks. You might poke your eye out.” Penelope boops Rachel on the nose

“Okay, Penelope.” Rachel giggles

“Thank you.” Rachel’s father says

“It’s really no problem. I have to get home. I’m late for dinner with my girlfriend.” Penelope confesses

“You have a good dinner.” Rachel says

In Alice and Penelope’s trailer

“I’m home, babe, you home?” Penelope asks setting her keys on the table

“Hey, where were you?” Alice asks

“I was helping this little girl. She nearly took her eye out.” Penelope confesses

“You’re so sweet, so caring.” Alice says kissing Penelope as she sets two bowls of pasta on the table. “That’s why I love you.” She sost at the table

“I love you, too, because you’re always seeing the good in people. Even if there’s almost none to be found. But you always find it and bring out the best. You found it in me.” Penelope says

In FP’s trailer

“I think Penelope should join the Serpents.” FP suggests

“What? I thought we didn’t let Northsiders in.” Alice says

“Come on, Alice, she’s practically a Southie. She’s practically family to half the residents here. She’s naturalised. It’s up to her, though.” FP says

“I’ll talk to her.” Alice says getting up and leaving the trailer

In Alice and Penelope’s trailer

“Hey babe.” Penelope says putting down the butter knife. “I was just making some sandwiches. Do you want one?”

“Can we talk?” Alice asks gesturing to their couch

“Sure. should I be worried?” Penelope asks as they sit down

“No. This is a good thing. FP offered to let you join the Serpents.” Alice admits

“Wait? Really? I thought you didn’t let Northsiders in.” Penelope says

“You’re one of us. You’re my redheaded Northside queen and I’d love nothing more than for you to join my family.” Alice says taking Penelope’s hands in her own

“I would love nothing more.” Penelope says with a smile kissing Alice

“So, are you ready to start the first trial?” Alice asks

“Yes.” Penelope nods

“I’ll be right here every step of the way.” Alice promises 

“So, what is the trial?” Penelope asks

“Well to start we have to go see FP. Let’s go.” Alice says taking Penelope over to FP’s trailer

Outside FP’s trailer

“FP open up.” Alice says banging on the door

“What’s up Alice?” FP asks opening the door

“Pen you tell him.” Alice says

“I’m ready to take the first trial.” Penelope says

“Okay, Hot Dog come here, boy.” FP says clicking his tongue as a shaggy white sheep dog pads over to the door

“Hello boy.” Penelope says scratching Hot Dog behind the ears

“This is Hot Dog named like his father before him. Your first trial Penelope to take care of Hot Dog. Your girlfriend will tell you about the other trials.” FP says putting Hot Dog’s leash on

In Alice and Penelope’s trailer

“So what are the other trials?” Penelope asks as Hot Dog climbs up onto the couch lolling his head as he falls asleep

“The second trial is to recite the laws of the Serpents. The third trial is to retrieve a knife from a serpent cage.” Penelope’s faces morphs into panic. “Don't worry it’s been deglanded. The final trial is what I don’t like the idea of doing is the Serpent Dance.” Alice confesses

“What kind of dance is this “Serpent Dance” so to speak?” Penelope asks sitting down and stroking Hot Dog’s ears as the dog barks happily

“A strip tease.” Alice confesses

“Babe, you know I’ll only be stripping for you.” Penelope promises 

“Shall I teach you our laws?” Alice asks

“Teach me the laws of the Serpents.” Penelope says

“Our laws are pretty simple; there are only six. Law one: “A Serpent never shows cowardice or no Serpent stands alone.” Law two: “If a Serpent is killed or imprisoned, their family will be taken care of.” Which is why when my parents died everyone took care of us when we got back. Law three: “A Serpent always listens to the King.” Law four “No Serpent is left for dead.” No one is ever left behind. Law five: “A Serpent never betrays his own.” Law six: In unity, there is strength.” Can you remember all of those my love?” Alice asks

“Law one: “A Serpent never shows cowardice or no Serpent stands alone.” Law two: “If a Serpent is killed or imprisoned, their family will be taken care of.” Law three: “A Serpent always listens to the King.” Law four “No Serpent is left for dead.” No one is ever left behind. Law five: “A Serpent never betrays his own.” Law six: “In unity, there is strength.” How’d I do?” Penelope asks

“Perfect my love.” Alice says kissing Penelope hard

“I’m not having sex in front of Hot Dog.” Penelope says

At the White Wyrm

“Penelope Blossom are you ready to take the second trial?” FP asks

“I am.” Penelope nods

“As all Serpents know the second trial is to recite our laws. Are you ready? Tell me what is the first law?” FP asks

“A Serpent never shows cowardice or no Serpent stands alone.” Penelope recites

“Excellent. What is our second law?” FP asks

“If a Serpent is killed or imprisoned, their family will be taken care of.” Penelope recites

“What is our third law?” FP asks

“A Serpent always listens to the King.” Penelope recites

“Good. what is our fourth law?” FP asks

“No Serpent is left for dead.” Penelope recites

“What’s the fifth law?” FP asks

“A Serpent never betrays his own.” Penelope recites

“What is our final law?” FP asks

“In unity, there is strength.” Penelope says as Alice smiles at her 

“She has completed the second trial. Are you ready to complete the third trial?” FP asks

“I am.” Penelope nods

“Get the third trial.” FP orders

“I’m so proud of you baby.” Alice says hugging Penelope

“The third trial requires the novice to show no fear, she must retrieve the knife from the box.” FP says pulling the cover off the glass box with a knife stuck in a lump of wood and rattlesnake

“Just remember she’s got no venom, the worst she can do is bite you.” Alice whispers

“Are you ready Penelope?” FP asks

“Let's do it.” Penelope says rolling up her sleeve and reaching into the glass container as wraps her hand around the knife as she moves to pull it out the snake strikes biting Penelope’s wrist as she pulls the knife out

“Are you okay?” Alice asks wrapping a bandage around the small bite wound

“I’m fine my love.” Penelope promises

“Are you ready to do the Serpent Dance?” FP asks

“Let's do it.” Penelope says

“Are you sure? We can wait till another time.” Alice says

“I’m sure.” Penelope says

“What music do you want?” FP asks

“Hot for Teacher.” Penelope says

“I’ll find the tape.” FP says

“Are you sure you wanna do this?” Alice asks

“I wanna do this. I wanna be a part of your family, my Southside queen you know I only have eyes for you babe. Besides it’s another chance for you to experience the wonders of my body.” Penelope smirks

“Are you ready to perform the Serpent Dance?” FP asks

“I’m ready.” Penelope says as FP starts the music her song of choice being Hot For Teacher she begins to slowly and sensually unbutton her shirt looking at Alice as Alice’s eye’s trail down to Penelope’s cleavage in her push-up bra.

“That’s my girlfriend bitches!” Alice whoops as Penelope drops her shirt to the floor

“Wow.” FP comments as Penelope begins to slowly undo her skirt revealing the edge of her panties

“Shut up FP.” Alice chastises as Penelope’s skirt ends up in her lap as Penelope winks at her

“I love you babe!” Penelope says leaning off the end of the stripper pole hugging it with her legs this utterly destroyed Alice’s panties

“I love you too, my dear.” Alice says kissing Penelope lightly as she finishes her Serpent Dance

“So, Serpents, what do we think of Penelope?” FP asks as Penelope climbs off the stage with her shirt in hand

“Can I have my skirt back babe?” Penelope asks putting her shirt back on

“Shit sorry.” Alice says handing the redhead her skirt

“Did you enjoy it my love?” Penelope asks

“Well come find out.” Alice says as Penelope sneakily dips her hand into Alice’s jeans feeling a serious amount of arousal in them

“Aww, poor baby.” Penelope coos

“So, welcome to the Serpents.” FP says

“You know it’s funny I feel at home.” Penelope admits

“What colour do you want your jacket?” FP asks

“Do they come in red?” Penelope asks

“I can get you one in red.” FP promises

A few weeks later

“Welcome to the Serpents.” FP says as Penelope shrugs off her jacket and taking the red Serpent jacket and putting it on

“Welcome to the family, my love.” Alice says as they share a kiss

“Good to be here.” Penelope says into the kiss


End file.
